


Red

by Ton (tonkatsupls)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Actual fucking trash, Belial can create snakes bc why not, Belial was a mistake, Complete, Danchou gets no rest, Did I say one line btw because jokes on you it's like two, Face-Fucking, Hypnosis, I attempt hypnosis, I felt contractually obligated to include a line about Belial's daddy kink, I'M SCREAMING, I'm back on my bullshit with charmed Gran, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rip danchou you will be missed, aphrodisiac-like effect, dubcon, is that the right tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton
Summary: Danchou needs a break, and Belial is happy to help give him one.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/gifts).



> Many thanks to my friend for giving me references to work off from. 
> 
> Also inspired by this: https://twitter.com/watermaru2/status/1111919096117886976?s=19

As usual, today had been a busy day for Gran. Slime hunting, forging new weapons, running to Siero's shop to grab some materials, helping his crewmates with whatever problems arose... Just another day for the Grandcypher's one and only captain. So it was only natural that he sank into a deep sleep the moment his head hit the pillows.  
  
He expected the familiar black of sleep to wash over him, for his mind to surrender to the void that it inexplicably entered during the night, but instead, he saw white.  
  
Gran looked around the familiar dreamscape, a small part of him wondering who he'd see this time. The last time he had been visited in his dreams had been...

"It's been a while, hasn't it Singularity?"

Gran whipped around behind him, and there hunched over was none other than the familiar black form of the fallen angel of cunning. Gran's eyes narrowed as he reached for the sword he knew wasn't there. Belial smirked as he stood up straighter.

"Now now, there's no need to get so excited so soon... Though I'm flattered that you're so eager to unsheathe your weapon for me so quickly." He brought both hands up, unfurling his hands to expose his palms. "But, I thought you'd prefer it if I came here with nothing on me, so I did. You can  _trust_ me, Singularity."

Of course, Belial's words only had the opposite effect on Gran. "What do you want this time?" He demanded as he balled his fists. He didn't know how effective fighting Belial would be without his weapons, but it was still better than nothing. 

Belial wagged a finger at him. "Didn't your father teach you any manners? If you need a daddy to teach you some, I'd be happy to oblige." Gran grit his teeth, his fingers digging into his palms. Belial glanced at him. "That's a nice look on you, but I'm not here for a fight today. You see, I think you're fighting _too_ much actually."

Belial snapped one of his fingers. Immediately, a shadow of a familiar weapon floated above his hand, one that Gran unmistakenly knew was the Scythe of Belial. "You'd think my little toy would help you take things easy, but I see that you've been overusing the poor thing... Not that I mind, of course. Getting down and dirty is never a bad thing, but you should give your body some rest, don't you think?" Belial's smile widened. "I can help you with that."

Gran blinked, trying to process what exactly was happening at the moment. He never thought the day would come when he would be taking life advice from  _Belial_ of all creatures, but that evidently was his life now. And he had to admit, it wasn't like Belial was  _wrong_ in the first place. Gran was used to how busy his days were, so the idea of rest was certainly a welcome one...

But perhaps not at the hands of Belial, no. "I don't want to see your face again," he replied coolly as he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to wake himself up from his own dream. The less he interacted with Belial, the better, but it seemed the latter wouldn't let him go that easily. Gran heard the other snap his fingers, and he opened his eyes to see a white snake lounging on his shoulders.

"No need to be so tense, this guy doesn't bite," Belial's voice was sweet as syrup as he spoke. Something hummed at the back of his mind. "I just thought that if you can't handle seeing  _my_ face, then perhaps my pet will put you more at ease. Just look at him- isn't he cute?"

Gran snarled, yet for some reason, he felt compelled to look at the snake. Their gazes met, and Gran was surprised at the deep red of the snake's eyes. It was a crimson that matched Belial's... No, the snake's seem to glow, as if he was staring at a jewel...

"It's a nice red, isn't it? Personally, I like how it contrasts the white of its scales... Now be a good boy and focus on him, all right?" Though Belial's voice was soft, Gran could hear it as clearly as if he was whispering it into his ear. "Oh, and don't forget to breathe... Not too fast... Slowly, _really_ savor each breath..."

Though the snake's head seemed to bob from side to side, Gran couldn't help but continue to stare into its eyes, his chest rising and falling in time with his breaths... He hardly noticed Belial step closer to him, closer and closer until they were practically face-to-face. Yet Gran kept his eyes on his shoulder, on the white outline of the snake with the pulsing red eyes. It really  _was_ a nice red. Striking, alive even, against the pure white scales...

"That's it now, just relax," Belial murmured. "Let all your troubles wash away, and just listen to me, okay? That's not so hard, is it?" A light touch on his shoulder, one that Gran vaguely recognized as his hand. Numbly, he was aware of Belial tracing circles with his thumb along the back of his shoulder. "Your muscles are still a bit tense... Relax, Singularity, don't you want some rest? Rest.... _sleep..._ "

Belial sure was pleasing to listen to once he actually said things that made sense... Gran could already feel his shoulders slumping, his body growing heavy under the angel's touch. 

"It's nice, right?" Gran nodded to the sound of Belial's voice, his own movements feeling sluggish to him. "See? Some relaxation does wonders for the body... More, Singularity, go  _deeper_ into it..."

The red seemed to fade from his sight until all he was staring at was the white of the void. His body no longer felt heavy, or rather he didn't feel much of anything at all. His sense of touch, his sight, even his mind, everything seemed to have slipped past him as he gave in. 

"Such an obedient little boy... This is your first time, isn't it? Aren't I gentle? Doesn't it feel  _great_?" Gran hardly registered Belial's breath on his ear. He  _was_ right though. Gran no longer felt any vestige of stress, only a blank bliss. "Now listen closely Singularity, and listen carefully..."

Belial leaned even closer into his ear, his cheek light against Gran's. Heat seemed to wash over him from where his flesh came into contact with Belial's, filling him with a tingly sensation. After a while, Gran felt Belial pull back, a grin on his face. 

"Did you get all that, Singularity?" Gran nodded yet again, his eyes threatening to close. "Excellent... Now, I want you to wake up. I want you to open your eyes and wake up all nice and perky for me at the count of three, two, one, okay? One more thing..." He pressed a finger to Gran's lips. "Not a word of this to anybody, all right? This will be our little secret... Or rather, I want you to forget all of this once you wake up, hm?" He lifted his finger away, and this time, Gran felt his eyelids fall shut. "Now wake up in three... two..."

Gran hardly heard the one as he opened his eyes. He sat up, looking around at the familiar view of the captain's quarters. The moonlight washed over the wood softly, and Gran lifted his arms as he yawned.

How long had he been asleep? Gran felt as if he slept for a decade, and yet he felt as if he could take on the world. His eyes flickered to where the light glinted off metal at the corner of his room. Propped against the wall was the Scythe of Belial, its blade giving off a silver sheen in the moonlight. 

Gran stared at the weapon for a couple of seconds before falling back to sleep, surrendering his mind to rest once more. 

It was the best sleep he'd had in ages.

 

* * *

 

It had taken the crew a while to get used to the sight of Gran wielding the Scythe of Belial. Although time and time again he reassured his friends that he was perfectly fine, it's not like their worry was unfounded. Even Gran himself acknowledged that it probably wasn't the wisest decision to accept a weapon from an enemy, especially one as shady as Belial, but he had to admit that it was a pretty cool weapon. Something about it just seemed to fit in his hand just right, and he had grown accustomed to it.

So, Gran set out with his friends out in the woods, Scythe of Belial in hand. They made short work of the monsters around them, though by the time they finished, the sun had already begun to set.

"We should head back," he commented as he turned back to Lyria, Vyrn, and Katalina.

"We worked hard today," Katalina said with a smile. "Perhaps I can make something for us for dinner?"

"N-no!" Katalina furrowed her eyebrows at the synchronized answer. Vyrn cleared his throat. "I-I think Farrah's already on cooking duty, a-and... Look!" He pointed a little ways ahead of them. "A monster! We should go beat it up!"

"It's not that close, we don't really-"

"V-Vyrn's right!" Lyria shook her head far too vigorously. "W-what if it hurts someone? We should go handle it now!"

Vyrn and Lyria pushed Katalina towards the direction of the monster, her expression still somewhat skeptical. Gran chuckled at his friend's antics, making a move to follow them, only for something to flicker at the corner of his vision.

The scythe seemed to hum in his hand as he turned to his right. In the middle of a clearing was a... snake? But not just any snake, this one was unnaturally white. It shimmered in the sunlight, the light reflecting off its scales and onto the grass around it. More strikingly, however, was the red of its eyes, the red of blood, one that seemed to-

The snake slithered away, and before his mind could process it, Gran was already running after it.

The trees blurred as his feet thumped on the forest ground, his eyes fixated on the white of the snake's tail.  _S-so fast!_  Gran wasn't quite sure why he was so intent on following this particular snake, but something about it seemed so  _familiar_ , as if the memory just sat on the edges of his mind, only slightly beyond his reach.

He didn't know how long he ran. The snake slowed down and finally stopped at the bank of a river. Gran put his hands on his knees, panting as he caught his breath. 

 _What am I doing here?_ Gran glanced around as he straightened up. The snake was no longer in sight, though really, why'd he even follow that stupid snake in the first place? Separating from the crew in a monster-infested area was a dumb decision, and the others were probably worried sick at how he just ran off like that. He shook his head and turned away from the bank.

"Leaving so soon? But you just got here Singularity. You should at least have some fun first."

Gran's eyes widened. His grip on his scythe tightened as he searched for the source of the voice. He stiffened when he felt a back press against him, a hand on his shoulder, and he lifted his head up to see pale skin, a plume of purple feathers, tousled black hair, and eyes that shone-

 _Red_.

"There there Singularity, that's it, it's just you and me here..." Belial cooed as he leaned towards his ear. The scythe buzzed in his grip, heat spreading up from his hands to his chest, up his neck and into his head, stuffing his skull with a warm haze. Gran opened his mouth to call for help, but no words came out. Instead, his mouth hung open, slack as Belial lightly traced a finger under his jaw, his eyes focused on Belial's crimson own. A red as dark as a beating heart, one that pulsed in and out... "Be nice and soft for me... _Trust in your daddy_ , all right?"

With those words, Gran's head lolled forward. 

"Do you feel good Singularity?" The voice sounded distant, far, as if Gran was hearing it from underwater.

"I feel... amazing," Gran murmured, his eyes struggling to focus on the ground below.

"Wonderful," Belial purred. "Go deeper then." Gran's entire body felt numb, all tension leaving his muscles. "Will you listen to everything that I say?" Belial's touch on his jaw was light. Gran sighed.

"Yes."

"You make a brilliant pet, Singularity." Gran glowed with the praise as Belial's hand shifted upwards, his fingers entangling in his head. "So easily do you submit to me... You like it, don't you, when I'm gentle like this?"

"Mm..." Gran's words hardly rose above a whisper. Belial laughed.

"Get on your knees."

So Gran did. He stared up, eyes fixated on twin blood moons. The warmth in his mind spread, one that seemed to emanate from the hand that settled on his hair. A small whine escaped him as he squirmed, the fabric around his crotch feeling unbearably tight.

"Getting all hot and bothered now, are you?" Gran mumbled something in response. His mind buzzed, thoughts flitting in and out and never taking hold, the sound of clicking hardly registering in his addled brain. "Fall deeper into that bliss Singularity, really let yourself go... You like feeling relaxed, don't you? You love it, actually." Gran nodded numbly. "A good boy like you needs to rest if you want to grow... I'll even do all the work for you this time." Something gripped the back of his head, nudging him gently forward. "Just sit back and say 'ah'."

"Ah~"

No sooner had Gran opened his mouth did he feel something long and hard enter him. His eyes watered as the hand clutching his hair inclined his head upwards.

"Keep your eyes on me, okay?" The red in Belial's eyes seemed to dance in the light. "And be a good doggy and just sit."

Gran obeyed, his hands kneading on the tops of his legs as Belial rolled his hips. Drool dribbled out of the corners of his mouth as Belial thrust in him again and again, going deeper with each thrust. Though tears blurred his vision, he could still see the glow in the angel's eyes, that exquisite crimson glow. The red seemed to pierce straight through him, burrowing underneath his skin, setting him ablaze with delight.

Gran clawed at his belt, the other one reaching up to grasp at Belial's thigh as an anchor as he clumsily tried to undo the clasps at his trousers. A garbled sound escaped him as he finally set his dick free, his hand reaching to curl around his aching member and release the heat that was building inside him, threatening to spill forth, but-

"Stop." Gran's hands twitched before it could wrap around his cock. Belial's other hand snaked around to the back of his head as it latched onto his hair. "You can't, ah... Can't let you do that Singularity... You need to be taught _patience_ after all-!"

Gran wanted to make a sound of protest, but he could hardly process anything before Belial increased his pace. With a yell and a throw of his head, Belial finished inside him. The liquid was warm, and with a wet pop, Belial pulled out, spending the rest of his cum on Gran's face. 

"N-ngh-!" Gran panted, his cock twitching as he ached for sweet release. "B-Belial, I-!"

"Gran!"

Though Gran himself didn't quite hear the voice, Belial certainly seemed to. The angel of cunning narrowed his eyes, a pitying smile on his face as he turned to face Gran. 

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have today Singularity." Belial leaned down. "When I wake you, I want you to forget everything that happened here. When I count from three to one, I want you not to say a single word, or even move from your position, for five minutes. Can you do that for me, Singularity?"

"Y-yes..." Gran whined, his hand still clinging to his thigh. Belial grinned.

"I'll play with you again soon." A ruffle of his hair. "Now three... two..."

"One."

The word was a mere whisper, one that faded away along with the man that uttered it. Gran blinked, his vision slowly clearing up in front of him.

"G-Gran... W-what..." Katalina entered his vision. Gran opened his mouth, but found that he had no words to say. Where was he? Why'd his face feel so sticky?  _Something_ felt odd, chilly even, and he had a sinking feeling that he knew what exactly he was feeling, but that was impossible, he couldn't possibly be  _hard_ out here... could he? Gran narrowed his eyes as he tried to make sense of what exactly happened in the last... how long had it been?

One thing was for sure, and it was that he felt... tired. Tired, yet strangely happy.

"Gran..." Lyria approached him from the side, breaking Gran's focus. "Your eyes... They're..." She gulped.

"They're red."

**Author's Note:**

> Belial dragged charmed Gran into my house and hasn't left. He is literally the reason why I'm writing things I have literally never written before, hypnosis included, and why I don't have a moment of rest.
> 
> He's so much.


End file.
